


Still here

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN JEDI NIGHT, F/M, Jedi Night, Post Episode s4 e10 Jedi Night, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a rush of hot, then searing cold. And the sensation of falling, burning, melting, and freezing, all at once. (Season 4)Mando'a title: Ratiin olar par gar, ner adiik, bal gar, ner kar'taylir darasuum, bal anade else vi baatir par (translates back to 'Always here for you, my child, and you, my love, and everyone else we care for,' which is much better than what I've got but far too long.)Huttese title: Sleemooh sha left, stupa





	Still here

It was a rush of hot, then searing cold. And the sensation of falling, burning, melting, and freezing, all at once.

 

And then he was in a place of soft blue light.

 

And he saw-

 

"Master?" Caleb asked, bewildered.

 

Depa Billaba smiled. "You have joined me in the Force at last, young Caleb,"

 

"But... Ezra... and Hera..."

 

"Will be alright, as will Sabine and Zeb. Or they might join us here. Such is the way of things, the way of the Force," Master Billaba said, striding towards her old padawan. "Caleb, what did you do to your hair? Honestly."

 

"I couldn't see it when I was cutting it... wait. I can see you!"

 

"Yes, Caleb, your vision is restored. You knew it was coming, didn't you?"

 

"My sight? Yes. But I didn't want to get their hopes up.."

 

"I understand, Caleb. But now, though you can't quite be with them, you can see them, guide them. Perhaps take the appearance of an animal guide?" She said as she shifted into a...

 

  
White Loth-Cat. With small blue eyes.

 

"You were that loth-cat? The one that lead Ezra and I to Ryder, and Ezra to the loth-wolves, and everything?"

 

"Yes, yes I was," she said, shifting back into her human form. "Listen to the Force around us, Caleb. Let it shift your form into something else, an animal, an object, even."

 

Caleb closed his eyes and listened, and when he opened his eyes again, he was staring down at the white loth-cat.

 

"You are a loth-wolf, Caleb dear," Master Billaba said proudly. "Now, changing back should feel seamless now that you have changed."

 

Caleb let himself shift into his human form, but his hair from when he first met Ezra, yet his clothes from after he went blind, and actually probably died in too, made his appearance, not the mullet... thing he'd carved out of his hair.

 

"Now you understand how the Force moves in mysterious ways, don't you, Caleb?" Master Billaba asked, remembering when Caleb would pester her with questions of _how_ the Force moved in mysterious ways, and why.

 

"Yes, master, I understand."

 

 

-

 

 

He could see Ezra through the grass. His padawan sitting by a hill, and Caleb could feel the despair and grief radiating off the boy.

 

"Loth-rat, loth-cat, loth-wolf, run. Pick a path and all is done," Ezra chanted, his finger landing on a path.

 

"...No. Loth-rat, loth-cat, loth-wolf, run. Pick a path and all is done," he repeated, landing on another path.

 

Ezra sighed and put his head on his knees, and closed his eyes for just a moment, and Caleb knew that his padawan planned to open them in a moment, but he was asleep soon.

 

Good.

 

Now he could enter Ezra's head and make a vision.

 

It was easier than he thought it'd be, which slightly disturbed him, but he pushed it aside and simply created the vision.

 

The objective was to get Ezra into the temple to save Ashoka, and accept his death.

 

And maybe to show Ezra that his master was still here, thought that part didn't _quite_ work out.

 

  
But all things considered, everything worked out in the end, and at least Hera, his love, knew he was still here.

 

It was just that his form in the Force had changed, and that was all.

 

 


End file.
